Who Wants To Live Forever?
by Pumpkin Hatching
Summary: Harry, Draco, and Snape-centric. Harry gets quite a few insights on life and war; Draco has to decide *between* life and war; and Snape, well...what IS his mission? Fifth Year. The fic can't get any worse than the summary, right? Erk.
1. The Gift

Disclaimers: Nothing mine except the fanfic plot; don't sue. :) Broke author wannabe craving for attention. ^____^;;;;;  
  
Warnings: None yet, except maybe spoilers from all four books.  
  
Pairings: Um...none, except deep and meaningful platonic relationships? Or some SLASH hints (HP/DM)--for those non-slash (or homophobic) fans, please don't disregard this fic yet just because I mentioned the 'S'-word. They're only hints-- nothing blatant.  
  
A/N: I'm starting another fifth year fic. This one, this plot, the idea, just kinda slapped me upside the head whilst trying to write a crossover fic for Lichan. *sigh* Anyways, please tell me what you think? Reivews and constructive criticisms and comments are always welcome. This is a *rough* draft so please pardon the errors for now.   
  
/...denotes thoughts.../  
//denotes italics//  
  
==========================  
Who Wants To Live Forever?  
by: Pumpkin Hatching  
==========================  
  
Chapter 1 [Teaser]: The Gift.  
  
It was his fifteenth birthday, and as usual, owls have arrived at the stroke of midnight to deliver him his birthday cards and presents. Harry had opened his presents and sent back hasty but heartfelt "thank-you's"; and was just about to close the window after the last owl's departure when a blur of scarlet and gold feathers whirled into the room, only to land with a silent /whoosh/ on his bed.  
  
Harry hurriedly closed the window before turning towards his bed. He blinked, then sat down catiously before the magnificent scarlet bird before him. "Fawkes," he innanely, nodding in greeting.  
  
The phoenix crooned to Harry, hopping onto his lap as he began to nip at his bangs affectionally.  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Dare I hope to ask that you'd come to greet me a happy birthday?"  
  
Fawkes trilled the affirmative and held out a golden talon; Harry noticed that there was a small package and a roll of parchment attached to it.  
  
The boy's smile widened as he relieved the phoenix of his burden. "Thank you," he said softly, his curiosity and anticipation building. This surely must have come from Dumbledore; he wondered what it could be, since he had already received his school letter along with the yearly book list.   
  
Harry frowned slightly, teeth worrying his lower lip. He probably should dread whatever is written in the piece of paper he was holding, but somehow couldn't muster up enough ominous feelings. The mere weight of Fawkes on his lap seemed to invoke reassuring feelings, almost as effective at calming Harry as hearing the phoenix sing. It was a feeling reminiscent to holding Fawkes the first few minutes he'd sat in Dumbledore's office after the third task, when he'd been asked to relive what happened with Voldemort and Cedric earlier in that evening.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the boy unrolled the parchment. Green eyes swiftly scrolled through the sparse text. In green ink and Dumbledore's handwriting, it read:  
  
//As I have said before, I will say it again. You have shown bravery beyond what was expected of you, and your strength of will and courage either have equalled or surpassed that of any grown wizard who died in the fight against Voldemort at the height of his powers.   
  
For all the things you endured and for what you have survived through, you deserve at least this much:   
  
It is time for you to learn some things, Harry. Experiences with my Pensieve and Tom Riddle's diary should tell you what to expect of this little trinket.  
  
Happy Birthday.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore//  
  
Thoughts whirling, Harry sat back, his heart beating a tad faster in his chest. He absently stroked Fawkes' plummage, his gaze fixed on the tiny parcel that came along with the parchment. Deciding to sort out his feelings later, after he'd opened his dubious gift, he reached for the package with hands that trembled slightly.  
  
Layers of wrapping and tissue paper gave way to a small crystal display box containing a stone remarkably similar in shape and appearance to that of the Philosopher's Stone. Harry's eyes narrowed as he studied the lone content of the box, noting that while this stone was a silvery white in colour instead of the other's crimson, that's the only difference between both. Closer inspection told him that the colour of this stone matches that of the contents of Dumbledore's Pensieve in his office, and he had a nagging suspicion that the stone presented a solidified form of the headmaster's thoughts. He found the lid on the box and opened it, hesitating before his fingers touched silvery surface. Should he really...?  
  
Curiosity got the better of him in a few moments, however. And, as he took a deep breath to steel himself for what he's about to learn, he touched the stone.   
  
The familiar lurch of his surroundings, and he no longer in his room in Privet Drive. He blinked-- and suddenly found himself in Dumbledore's office. He looked up and realized that he was seated, and that the headmaster was there--in front of him--sitting at his desk. The old man was looking at something--someone seated beside him.  
  
Harry turned his head to come face-to-profile with a nervous-looking Snape.  
  
The boy's brows furrowed. /What now?/ He shrugged and leaned back against his armchair to watch them interact.  
  
===  
tbc  
===  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Snape's Task. So, when Dumbledore sent him off on that mission after the third task--was he really going back to play spy against Voldemort? I. Don't. Think. So! ^_^ Check back and see what happens! Reviews would be much appreciated.  
  
A/N: I'd post more, but I'm already half-asleep. I only have chapter 2 handwritten--I might fall asleep on my keyboard if I attempt to type it. *yawns*   
Thanks for reading!! Have a great day!!! 


	2. Snape's Task

Disclaimers: Nothing mine except the fanfic plot; don't sue. :) Broke author wannabe craving for attention. ^____^;;;;;  
  
Warnings: None yet, except maybe spoilers from all four books.  
  
Pairings: Um...none, except deep and meaningful platonic relationships? Or some SLASH hints (HP/DM)--for those non-slash (OR homophobic) fans, please don't disregard this fic yet just because I mentioned the 'S'-word. They're only hints-- nothing blatant.  
  
To Killaria-- thanks much for reviewing!  
  
To PepperjackCandy-- thanks for your review! I hope I don't disappoint too much with this second chapter. ^_^ It never occurred to me that Snape was going back to spy, either, until all these 5th year fics popped up that made it seem like it was the obvious choice for him to go back to Voldemort. I'd rather thought that Voldie was referring to Snape when he said, "One, who I believe has left me for ever...he will be killed, of course..." So, considering that, I figured that Snape going back to him would be a big no-no...  
  
Anyhow, here's the second bit. The third-person POV switches from Harry to Snape. Comments and criticisms are craved and appreciated. Read and review? ^^ Enjoy!  
  
/...denotes thoughts.../  
//denotes italics//  
  
============================  
Who Wants To Live Forever?  
by: Pumpkin Hatching  
============================  
  
Chapter 2: Snape's Task  
  
//With a familiar lurch of his surroundings, he no longer was in his room in Privet Drive. He blinked-- and suddenly found himself in Dumbledore's office. He looked up and realized that he was seated, and that the headmaster was there--in front of him--at his desk. The old man was looking at something--someone seated beside him.  
  
Harry turned his head to come face-to-profile with a nervous-looking Snape.  
  
The boy's brows furrowed. /What now?/ He shrugged and leaned back against his armchair to watch them interact...//  
  
Dumbledore regarded a pale-faced Severus Snape from across his desk. "Curious. So you're feeling the dark mark burn again."   
  
Snape reluctantly nodded. "Yes. And the lines and details are starting to get clearer on my skin. I must admit, headmaster, that I'm almost dreading what that means." He shifted uneasily.  
  
A grim look replaced the older man's usually jovial face. "The time has come upon us, then. Severus, we must make plans."  
  
A look of fear flickered breifly across Snape's face.. "He's back, then." Snape said faintly.   
  
Dumbledore's gaze turned distant. "Not yet. But soon." He answered thoughtfully.   
  
The potions master swallowed, trying to quell the rising bile and panic from showing to the fore. "How, Albus?"   
  
The old man sighed. "That, I don't know. But I know what we must do should the time come. Tell me, child, how does your...old friend, Karkaroff?"  
  
Snape's lips thinned. "He's beginning to dread the signs, as well. I've been avoiding him because of that, but he came to my classroom earlier this day to consult with me. He sounds terrified of what this could mean," he gestured, gripping his left forearm tightly.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It does not take half a mind to predict what he will do when Voldemort summons you all."  
  
Snape flinched at the name, but agreed, "Yes. He'd rather run than face the dark lord's wrath."  
  
"And when he does, there's something I must ask of you to do." The headmaster leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and steepling his fingers. He gazed intently at Snape. "Tell me, child. How willing are you to involve yourself again in the fight against the Dark?"  
  
Snape felt a chill crawl up and down his spine as he met the headmaster's gaze. He swallowed. "Do you want me to spy for you again? Play double agent?"  
  
Dumbledore waved a hand reassuringly. "Nothing so desperate as that. To give you a task like that would mean sending you to your own death. I have something else in mind."  
  
Snape nodded solemnly, relieved. "Then tell me what it is, Albus, and I'll do it to the best of my abilities." he promised, meaning every word.  
  
Dumbledore pinned him with fiercely determined blue eyes. "Infiltrate Durmstrang. Replace Karkaroff as headmaster of that school."  
  
Severus sat back, stunned. "You-- y-you can't be serious!" He stuttered, uncharacteristically staring wide-eyed at his old mentor. He wanted to voice a million arguments, but he was so surprised at the ludicrous suggestion that none of those protests would come out.  
  
The headmaster's eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately, I am, Severus. This is no laughing matter." He stood up to pace behind his desk. "Karkaroff will run rather than face the consequences of his betrayal to his master and his followers. With his disappearance, there will be a vacant place amongst his staff. I want you to fill that spot."  
  
"But--"  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "But nothing." He said implacably. "I will do whatever it takes-- even pull how many much strings-- as I have to, to ensure that you get the position. Whatever it takes, the deputy headmaster will not be promoted to the head position. I need someone I can trust to run that school, Severus. I need you to keep an eye out on things for me while you're there."  
  
The headmaster stopped pacing to face the other man, leaning forward to place both hands on his desk as if in emphasis of the importance of his words. "Most importantly, I need someone trustworthy to teach the students more appropriate topics to study in their Dark Arts classes. I have never approved of their teaching methods regarding that course. Karkaroff himself is teaching that class. I want you to replace him when he disappears."  
  
Snape regained his voice, wincing at how it broke. "Do I get a choice in this?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled wearily. "Of course you do. Forgive me if I am a bit vehement, but there's nothing I can do to stop you should you refuse this task. It is a lot of responsibility to be a headmaster, I should know. However, I would be very much reassured to know that when Voldemort has risen, there will be at least one person I can trust in the Durmstrang Institute. That school is a bit too Dark Arts-oriented for my peace of mind. I know that the dark lord has spies planted everywhere in the magical community. I want to plant a few more of my own."  
  
The headmaster sat back down. "Take your time to think about this matter."  
  
Snape nodded and rose to leave. Their conversation was over.  
  
He turned back a last time before departing, however. "One more thing, Headmaster. Potter was in the class when Karkaroff paid a visit. He was eavesdropping."  
  
Dumbledores smiled. "Thank you for telling me, Severus."  
  
Black eyes narrowed, trying to read the amused and knowing twinkle in Dumbledore's blue orbs. Snape gritted his teeth; then, nodding once, and with a dramatic /swish/ of his black robes, he exited through the door.  
  
The room blurred and whirled around once more. With a startled jerk, Harry opened his eyes to find himself back in his tiny room.   
  
The phoenix in his lap trilled a soft, knowing note. And with a flap of scarlet and gold feathers, Fawkes was gone, leaving Harry alone with his whirling thoughts.  
  
===  
tbc  
===  
  
NEXT PART: Harry Ponders. --self-explanatory chapter title, don't'cha think? :)  
  
A/N: ^_^ More encouragements would be appreciated, guys! Snape's task is just a weird theory of mine, and I wanna know if it's really really worth it to pursue the idea. Draco has yet to make an appearance, but he'll definitely play a big part in the story. It's Harry and Draco and Snape-centric, remember? ^^ The three of them get equal attention. I hope.  
  
Draco: We had better. And YOU had better make my appearance good, Hatching.  
  
Pumpkin: Err... I'll try my best?  
  
Aaanyhow, thanks for reading!!   
  
Take care and have a nice day!!! 


End file.
